ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Snake King
"Bow to your master! BOW TO YOUR MASTER SERPENTINE! -Pythor Plot The episode begins with Skales and Pythor P. Chumsworth looking for the Lost City of Ourobouros. Despite Skales's dismay, they keep pressing on. Pythor, after telling Skales if he keeps it up, he will be the second in command, finds the switch under the sand. He pulls it, which reveals the city. Back at the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd Garmadon is showing the ninja how he would attack a snake. The ninja correct him excessively, and Lloyd asks Sensei Wu how he would attack a snake. Sensei Wu replies with an old proverb, and then tells them that he has new suits for them, called the "ZX'" Suit. The ninja are happy at the new material and are ready for a test run. Nya reports that Serpentine are terrorizing the amusment park. The ninja are more than ready to reply to the call. Upon arriving, however, they find that "Samurai X" has taken care of the snakes, wrapping them up in a rope. Nya reports that "he just flew in, took care of business then flew out...".The ninjas are jealous at this fact, and Sensei Wu, who comes out of a gift shop, notes it, saying "iron sharpens iron." The ninjas are under the belief that whoever catches the Samurai will be the Green Ninja for sure. The montage appears, how they try in different ways to capture the Samurai, however, no avail. Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City, drops off Lloyd at an arcade, much to Lloyd's protest. Just then, while Kai speeds off, Lloyd overhears the Serpentine plotting to go to the Lost City of Ourobouros. Lloyd dons a snake costume, and follows the snakes on to a bus to the lost city. After a long drive, they reach the city, which is resting in a desert wasteland. They all pile into a colloseum, where Pythor is announcing the Slither Pit. He says if he beats all of the leaders at once, he wants two things: Each leader's staff, and there complete, undivided loyalty. Skales, who is secretly supporting Pythor, gives him the stolen sacred flute, which he uses against the leaders. Lloyd spots this, and tries to escape the city, however he is caught. The ninjas, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their attempts to try and capture the Samurai. Sensei Wu comes in, noting that Lloyd is lost. Kai tries to deflect the blame to Cole, who brings it back to him. Sensei, who is utterly afraid of what might of become of his nephew, tells the ninjas to go and find them. The ninjas begin to track down Lloyd. They follow security camera footage, follow footprints, and it is revealed to them that Lloyd has taken a "ride." The ninjas use their vehicles and begin to track down Lloyd. They come upon the gates of the lost city, and defeat the guards. They come upon the border of the colloseum when they hit a trap and are locked inside the colloseum without their Spinjitzu weapons. They see Lloyd in a cage, and Pythor announcing who is stronger? Ninja? Or Samurai? Just then Samurai X comes out, ready for a duel. The duel begins. The Samurai throws projectile weapons at them,but they dodge most of them. Pythor make the game a little bit interesting, making the platform vertical and revealing spikes. As the ninjas hang on Samurai X's exosuit, he tells them to keep the charde up. He then blasts off. However, the suit is too heavy, he disembarks his body suit, and the ninjas escape safely, much to their anger. As the body suit falls to the desret ground, Zane, Jay, and Cole fall to the ground, with an execption of Kai. Kai, who fell in a different area, but not far from the other, sees Samurai X without his mask. It is merely Nya. Nya explains to Kai that she was jealous that the ninjas got all the action. She also says that she had a lot of time between missions to make the suit. Kai promises he won't tell the others, and Nya hands Kai the Spinjitzu weapons.She blasts off as the others come back. Kai tells them that Samurai X just handed him the weapons and took off. The ninjas, tired, make their way back to the Destiny's Bounty. Cast *Kai-Vincent Tong *Jay-Michael Adamthwaite *Cole-Kirby Morrow *Zane-Brent Miller *Lloyd-Jillian Michaels *Sensei Wu-Paul Dobson *Nya-Kelly Metzger *Pythor-Michael Dobson *Skales-Ian James Corlett *Fangtom-Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor-Michael Dobson *Acidicus-John Novak *Fan 1-Kelly Metzger *Fan 2-Jillian Michaels *Mailman-Michael Dobson Gallery MegaMonster2.JPG MegaMonster.JPG 180px-NyaReveal.png ZXSuits.jpg 185px-222.png Cole ZX in The Snake King.png Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Television Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012